Secret Rendezvous
by n0tew0rthy
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are...enemies with benefits. But one night will change everything they've built. One-shot. *sequel posted*
1. Chapter 1

This is probably just going to be a one-shot. But I might change my mind. So… Here's my first attempt at a light M-rated theme. Enjoy:)

LILY POV

They're fighting again. Jesus, I wish they would just get over the fighting part and just start with the whole making out behind a tapestry part. It's pretty darn obvious, especially when they duel. His eyes cloud up and the normally pale blue color becomes a near black in a matter of seconds. Rose always has this deep red coloring whenever they duel. Probably because she can see the lust, too. It's obvious, at least to me, that something's been going on behind the backs of us, the audience of this little soap opera.

Rose has a flair for being dramatic, so these duels occur weekly. Sometimes for the dumbest reasons: 'You forgot to tell me the Heads' dormitory new password' or 'It was my turn to sit with Al', all that ridiculous crap. If you ask me, there's something going on. Most of the audience gets bored with this material, it's been going on since fifth year. Though it didn't get so 'intimate' until mid sixth year when something changed. They became much more passionate about their fighting, but the thing was: they never did any harmful spells anymore. Only temporary ones. Strange, I know…

ROSE POV

Mid Sixth Year Flashback:

"Aghh! I can't _believe_ him!" I burst out angrily as I walked into the Gryffindor common room, "He has the _nerve_ to ask me such insensitive questions? The _nerve _to-"

"Rosie! Calm down! It's just Malfoy…again," my best friend Peyton said, ''How, on earth did I know that,'' she muttered. She was trying to lighten the situation, asking, "What happened this time?" ,but I could tell that she, too, was starting to get irritated at our constant arguing.

"Never mind, Peyton, you'll just get bored by it all. Though right now I have to say, I am very happy Al is in Slytherin. Otherwise he'll start panicking again about trying to bring his two best friends together and try to have those 'bonding' sessions.'' I shuddered. Being locked in a room alone with Scorpius Malfoy for an hour was _not_ good therapy for the nerves. I was ready to rip out his throat when Al walked in, cheerfully laughing and with a bag of pretzels in his hand.

"I'll just head out to patrol. I'm so excited! We're switching up tonight for the rest of the year! I won't have to stick with 'Froggy' Fitzgibbon every again!" I laughed joyfully, grabbing my thick, woolen Gryffindor scarf and twirling out the door.

"Okay, people, today is the big switch-up! Eliza and I are going to pick two names out of the hat for each team. No trades! If you got your previous partner, you cannot switch. Ready?" Trevor Glass, the Head Boy said.

"The last team to be picked will patrol tonight," Eliza Beauregard, the Head Girl added.

I crossed my fingers hoping it not to be Froggy. Or Jeldan. Or…oh god! What if I got Malfoy? I would do anything to have Wilder on my team. He was the only non-airhead male prefect. Not Malfoy! _Nah_, I thought. _The fates wouldn't be that evil_.

"First team! Michael Fitzgibbon and Druella Clay. Second team! Sally Armstrong and Wilder Manning. Third team! Daisy Tackett and Jeldan Turner. And last is Rose Weasley and-"

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. Malfoy and I were the last ones.

"No exceptions, Rose," Eliza gave me a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sure you'll be able to cooperate with Scorpius."

I really do hate Eliza Beauregard. She's a petite blonde that is a persistent rule hound. You know, I think she's out to get me.

Silently fuming, I marched outside. "Coming?" I basically yelled at Malfoy over my shoulder. The fates really were that evil. As I walked, though, I thought about it. My dad had always said to take everything as a challenge. Well, then. Malfoy was my new challenge.

Splendid.

"Nice bum, Weasley," Malfoy smirked as he caught up to me. Thrown off guard, I looked down. Nothing was wrong with my skirt.

"Shut up and stop ogling," I said sharply.

"Relax," Malfoy smirked, "No one's around. We have the entire hallway to ourselves."

With each word, he took another step closer until he had me backed up against the wall. Trying to maintain my composure and hide my slightly obvious breathing, I said "Really Malfoy? You think that just because you backed me up into the wall we can achieve something productive?"

He smirked. "Is it working?", his nose a centimeter away.

"That depends on-" My words were cut off because he crushed his lips to mine. I froze for a minute, dazed. Then I forcefully kissed him back, weaving my hands through his hair. He maneuvered me into a small supply closet, kissing and sucking my neck. I moaned quietly.

"Way to much time has passed since I last did this to you," Scorpius murmured in between kisses.

"What has it been, like, five days Malfoy? You're getting desperate," I panted, gasping slightly as he sucked on the hollow of my neck.

"Too long for me," he hissed before returning to my lips.

"Malfoy- wait," I gasped, collecting myself, "we have patrol to do."

He gave a low pitched growl, breathing heavily against my forehead. After a few minutes, he sighed. "Let's go."

I woke up next to an unfamiliar _thing_ the day after Christmas. The rest of my family was at the Burrow, but I'd opted to stay at Hogwarts that year. I looked around. Seeing a familiar blonde head next to me.

Stirring slightly, Scorpius woke up.

"Well, this is awkward," I stated blandly.

"Yeah, the morning after, huh?" he smirked. Then his grin faded. "Look, Rose, I don't think I can do this anymore," he stated slowly.

"Why not?" I asked nervously. I was going to miss my suck-face buddy. Actually, the truth was, I had come to fall in love with this arrogant, obnoxious pig.

He looked away, getting out of his bed. "I didn't expect to…fall in love," he muttered before starting to walk to the door. I, being shocked as I was, sat there before recovering my nerves.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! Get your arse OVER HERE!"

He looked startled. I had to give him credit for not jumping, though. Cautiously he moved over towards the bed. Once he was within range, I grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him as roughly, as physically as I could. He looked at me in amazement. "Why didn't you tell me, Malfoy? You unsuspecting BOY," I said fondly. "You know, in case you weren't sure, I love you too." Grinning at me, Scorpius crashed his lips down on mine again.

That's it! Just a little one-shot! It's been on my mind for a while, so, hope you like it! Review with your thoughts!


	2. Author's Note

The sequel is up! It is called [not so secret anymore] and you can see it in my profile page. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
